Hinata's future
by liffierout
Summary: This story is a sasuke and hinata fic. so if you dont like then dont read. a meeting is to occur that will change the lifes of sasuke and hinata. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

HI! liffierout here! umm im new to this soo here goes my story. its a sasuke hinata story. so if you dont like this couple please dont put harsh comments. just silently leave. lol well enjoy. =D

Hinata's future

A very certain Hyuga was having a bad day. That certain hyuga is Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga clan. She had been having a rough day because of her father. She could not tolerate him any longer. The man always criticized her for every mistake she has made. As she looked down, she was unaware of her surroundings. She accidently bumped into someone.

"ah gomen.."she slightly whimpered as she bowed down.

"Watch where you're going hyuga"

Hinata's eyes widened. She knew who that voice was. That very boy everyone was so fond of. That boy who had left the village. That boy who came back and helped save Konoha village from disaster with the help from Naruto.

"Im sorry..sasuke-kun" she bowed once again.

Sasuke stared at her for a while. This was actually the first time she had seen Hinata since he had decided to stay in Konoha. He was a little shocked that she was not like the other girls who dragged him off with them or went all crazy for. "Its fine" he said coldly and continued walking.

Hinata watched as the uchiha left. She then continued walking while thinking about her father. She did not understand why her father was overreacting at her cooking and cleaning. She was a well-known cook and nobody ever criticized her. What does that have to do with being a ninja? She did not understand why her father was exaggerating.

The next day at hyuga manor

"Hinata-sama, your father wishes to speak with you"

"Oh thank you Neji" she politely replied as she turned towards him. She headed towards the meeting room as Neji followed.

"What does my father want?" She asked.

"I don't know but every hyuga is to meet right away in the meeting room" he replied.

Hinata did not understand what was happening. What would her father want from her? As she entered the room, she realized all eyes were on her. She walked towards her father and sat next him. Then all of a sudden the doors barged open. Tsunade walked in and everyone bowed down. Hinata was shocked because the only time Tsunade would come is when an important issues is to be discussed. As she was thinking, she realized somebody was behind her. It wasn't just somebody, it was the Uchiha. Tsunade sat on the other side of Hinata's father, as Sasuke sat next to Tsunade.

The doors closed and the meeting began.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It only belongs to the writer of Naruto.

Chap 2 WHAT?

As the meeting began, Hinata sat their puzzled. Why was Tsunade here and most of all Sasuke? She averted her eyes to look at Sasuke. He had no emotion at all but somehow he also had a puzzled look on his face.

_Sasuke's view_

What I'm I doing here? Why did Tsunade call for me all of a sudden, and of short notice. He looked around. He then averted his eyes toward Hinata who suddenly looked away as she and him made eye contact. What a coincidence, meeting the hyuga a second time. He sighed.

_Back to Hinata_

Oh no. Sasuke-kun noticed me staring at him. She blushed and looked down as she slightly clenched her fists.

Hiashi began with the meeting

"My fellow Hyuga's. Today I have called all of you for an important meeting for the future of the Hyuga clan. As you know, the fourth war had lasted for 3 years and destroyed Konoha Village. Many of our fellow men and women were lost. But we managed to save the village with the help of two certain shinobi".

Everybody glanced as Sasuke for a second and then looked back at Hiashi.

"We made many allies yet we did make enemies. That is why I decided to choose the next leader to lead our clan. These days are short and us older Hyuga's will not be here for much longer. That is why it is very important to pass our knowledge to the future Hyuga's.

He took a short pause then said" our next leader will be Neji Hyuga".

Everybody gasped. Isn't he from the side branch? Somebody whispered. He's supposed to protect the main branch that is his role. Not to be a leader another whispered.

Neji was shocked to hear Hiashi's words. He automatically looked at Hinata. Hinata had a devastated look on her face. He knew that she had been training all these years to be able to prove to her father that she was capable of being the leader of the Hyuga's.

"But Hiashi-sama! I can't take this..." he was cut off by Hiashi.

"Neji. Don't speak without permission. I have talked to the elders and they understand. So you do as I say" he looked coldly at Neji. Neji nodded and fixed his posture.

Hinata had lost all hope. All these years she had trained for nothing. She felt like crying but she held it in. Tsuande looked at Hinata and knew she was heartbroken. God I hate my job right now. Tsunade thought. I can't wait till I'm back in my office and drinking some sake. She sighed.

"As you may all have heard" Tsunade broke the silence. "There had been a rumor that our enemies think of us as a weak nation. That is correct. Konoha village had lost many lives during the fourth war. Which would give our enemies an opportunity to strike at any moment. The only powerful clan that we have is the Hyuga clan. We once had the Uchiha clan but sadly the entire clan was wiped out. Our enemies' therefore they can also wipe out the Hyuga clan. Therefore with much consideration we have developed a plan for the future of the Hyuga and Uchiha clan. It's simple. To repopulate the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Don't tell me she's suggesting. He automatically looks at Hinata who was stun also.

"I have agreed with Tsuande that my daughter will the one, the savior for the future of Konoha and also the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha and Hyuga clan for years have had many troubles, not getting along very well. But that can change now. It will signify to the enemy that the two clans will be willing to work together and make an even powerful force.

Sasuke looked in disbelief and rose up.

"I live for myself and always will. I do not agree on this decision that was unexpectedly put upon me without any considerations of my opinions" he was about the open the door until Tsunade rose up.

"Sasuke! You are the last Uchiha. How will your name be known for years to come" she proclaimed

"I'm already well known" he shot back while still looking at the door.

"Your clan will die out" she yelled " the future of konoha lays in your hands"

"That is not my problem" he said coldly as he opened the door.

"Your father would want this" she added.

Sasuke stood there in silence. Then he left.

"This meeting is now over" Hiashi left followed by Neji.

"Hisashi-sama. How can you do this to Hinata? You know well that Hinata has been getting ready to take this position" Neji exclaimed.

"Do not concern yourself with my daughter. I know you wish her well, but I have made my decisions. You have an order and you have to respect it"

"But I do not think that I should have this.." he was cut off once again.

"I care for both my daughters. Especially Hinata. She is a pure reflection of her mother. That is why I do not wish to put her in danger. She was kidnapped when she was a young girl, but luckily I was there to save her. But I know that I will not always be around. You neither Neji"

"But why pair her off with the Uchiha. You know that she is in love with Naruto"

"I am well aware of that. But it is not true love that she feels. It is a mere admiration for the boy who gave her courage. I do not approve of Sasuke either but I am doing this for the well-being of Konoha Village." Hiashi turned his back towards Neji. "Your father would have wanted this for you also" he vanished.

Hinata sat next to her mother's tomb that was located with the rest of the deceased Hyuga near the Hyuga household. Why me mother? I do not want to marry. I am only 18 years old. I wish you were still here change father's mind. Her pale hands swiped the tears coming from her eyes. How will she tell everyone? She will be hated by all the girls in the village since they all liked Sasuke. She didn't even like Sasuke, she liked Naruto. She sat out their until she knocked out laying on the grass. Little did she know that Sasuke was watching from afar. He wanted to know her reaction to this decision. He was surprised that Hinata did not want to be with him. All the girls would die to be with Sasuke. He sighed and vanished as he saw Hiashi come towards her to pick her up and take her to her room.

Tell me if you guys liked it. I want support from my fellow readers=) thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Chapter 3 The Promise

Sasuke's day

It was early in the morning when Sasuke had awoken from his deep slumber. He laid in bed, emotionless and looked down to his hands. He clenched his sheets as he was starting to remember the past.

_Flashback_

"Sasuke! Itachi!" yelled a sweet elegant voice "Your father is calling you"

"Yes mother" shouted the 13 year old uchiha known as Itachi "Sasuke lets go"

Sasuke threw his last kunai knife towards the block of wood. "Ok brother" he smiled running towards his brother. Then was picked up to be given a piggyback ride.

"Did you see me brother!" Sasuke yelled euthastically.

Itachi laughed. "Yes Sasuke I did. Well done. Maybe one day you be able to surpass me"

They walked towards their mother and father who were sitting on the porch of their home.

"So boys how'd it go today" asked Fugaku.

"It went great father! Itachi showed me new ways to throw a kunai!" Sasuke jumped up and down and replaying his moves.

They all laughed at little Sasuke.

"Both of you are growing up so fast" sighed Mikoto "Close enough to be getting married"

"Now that you mention it" replied Fugaku "Don't you have a girlfriend Itachi"

"Yes father you'll meet her soon enough" he smirked.

"Can I have this thing called a girlfriend too!" yelled Sasuke.

Everybody laugh

"Sasuke your too young" his mother scolded.

"Soon enough my soon, soon enough. One day you'll meet that perfect girl and make both your mother and I grandparents" he laughed patting Sasuke's head.

"Grandparents?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"That means having babies of your own and making father a grandpa" Itachi snickered

"EWWW! No father never! I gotta be like strong like brother!" he rose up with his fist in the air.

"Oh Sasuke" sighed his mother.

"When you're older Sasuke, not now. But I would love to see my grandchildren one day" his father laughed.

"You boys get ready for supper. Talking about this is making me feel old" Mikoto scolded at her children and even her husband.

With that Sasuke and Itachi left to their rooms.

"Sasuke" whispered Itachi.

"Yes brother" Sasuke turned around to look at his brother.

"Promise me one day that you'll rebuild the clan on a new foundation of honor and nobility"

"What do you mean brother?"

"Promise me that you'll have a family of your own if anything bad was to happen to this clan" he looked at Sasuke coldly.

This was the first time he had seen that look on Itachi. It was full of evil. Making Sasuke's shiver with fear.

"Brother…" he was cut off as Itachi poked Sasuke on his forehead and laughed.

"Oh Sasuke. You have a long way to go" he snickered "when you find this girl make sure she's like mother"

"Crazy?" Sasuke gasped.

"No Sasuke. Sweet and full of pure intentions" he laughed so hard falling on the ground.

_Flashback ends_

Sasuke now understood what he must do. He was 18 years old. He knew that he must rebuild the clan. This is such a pain. Sasuke thought. His mind then trailed off on the thought of children and a slight blushed rose across his face. Why me? And with the hyuga at that!

Hey guys hope this chapter was cute =]. Little Sasuke is soo cute! Lol well I'm going to try to upload a chapter each day so enjoy =) oh btw I suck at writing! So excuse me on my poor English. I was never good at writing, Nor putting commas here or there! Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

I know that Sasuke should actually be happy to be with Hinata. But I'm trying to keep them in character. If you guys have any ideas. I would gladly accept to improve the story =]

Chap 4 Was that a yes?

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Hinata quickly shot up from her bed and tapped her alarm. I had the most terrible dream about getting married to Sasuke-kun, she thought as she rubbed her head. Then she quickly realized that is was not a dream. It was reality. She quickly got dressed and went to make breakfast as usual. No wonder my father criticized me on my cooking. She sighed. He was getting me ready to be a wife.

She went in the kitchen and started to make breakfast that consisted of egg, bacon, pancakes and toast with orange juice. She looked at the time. 8:55. Right on time. She sighed in relieve. She seemed to be getting better with time management. She quickly got the plates and placed them on a tray. She opened the door and her father was sitting down waiting to be served.

"Right on time. BUT a second too early" he scoffed. "Next time be on exact time"

She nodded and quickly served him along with her younger sister, Hanabi.

"It smells delicious sister" Hanabi grinned.

"Indeed it is but it has an odd look to the eggs" Hiashi criticized again.

Hanabi looked at her father with a puzzled look. She turned around to look at Hinata who had a unhappy look on her face. Hanabi then gave Hinata a thumbs up and Hinata smiled back.

Once breakfast was over, Hiashi rose up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be leaving to an important meeting with Tsunade. In the meantime go the store and resupply the fridge and clean the manor. That is all" he left.

Hinata bowed and started to clean up the table.

"Don't worry sister!" Hanabi yelled. "You will make the best wife ever"

Hinata smiled "Thank you Hanabi"

The 13 year old began to help her sister. "Whoever your husband is, is one lucky guy"

Hinata thought of Sasuke and blushed. She can't imagine herself being his wife. After she cleaned up, she went to the Konoha Market to pick up some supplies. As she walked towards her destination, she heard the voice of the one that she was trying to avoid all day.

"Hyuga"

"Sasuke..sasuke-kun" she turned around and bowed.

"Don't be so formal Hyuga" he said while not even looking at her once.

"Ah yes Sasuke-kun" she regained her posture "s..so where..where are you heading to Sasuke-kun" she stuttered.

"I can ask you the same"

"umm..umm I'm going to the market" she said nervously.

"well I'm heading too.." he was cut off my annoying voice.

"Ahhh Sasuke-kun!" an unknown voice shouted as she took a grip of Sasuke's arm. "I been trying to look for you all day"

"Get off of me. Girl I don't know" he said harshly.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you know we are meant to be. You can just move along Hinata. Don't waste Sasuke-kun's time"

Another voice was heard "Hinata!"

Hinata turned around and saw her best friend known as Ino Yamanaka.

"Come over here!" she waved from a far distant.

Hinata turned towards Sasuke "Excuse me Sasuke-kun" she bowed and left.

Sasuke was angry but he did not know why. Was it because this crazy random girl was holding him? Or was it because he actually wanted to talk to Hinata?

"Oh Sasuke-kun I love you sooo much" the girl kept hugging Sasuke until she noticed that he turned stiff. She opened her eyes and found she was hugging a block of wood.

Sasuke was already far far far far away from the girl and heading towards the hokage's office. He had been called upon by Tsunade for a meeting. AGAIN.

"What was that all about Hinata?" Ino asked "The mood was soo akward!" she laughed.

"Thank you Ino" she bowed "There is a lot of stuff going on" she looked at her feet as she walked step by step.

"Like what?" Ino asked with a curious look on her face.

"well…" she told Ino the whole story.

"WHAT?" Ino shouted "That is sooo not fair!"

"Please don't tell anybody" Hinata tried to calm Ino down.

Ino looked at Hinata with a concern look "oh Hinata. You can trust me. But it just isn't right" she sighed.

"It's ok. I have to follow my father's orders" she said.

At Tsunade's office

Knock knock.

Sasuke entered the office to only see Tsunade and Hiashi waiting patiently for his arrival.

"Sasuke sit" Tsunade pointed towards the chair.

Sasuke sat down and the meeting began.

"What is your decision Sasuke" Tsunade asked.

"I do not accept this decision" he replied.

"Your father met with me 18 years ago" said Hiashi knowing that this would get Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke eyes turned toward Hiashi.

"Your father was the leader of the Uchiha clan. As the leader he wished to satisfy the relationship between the Hyuga and the Uchiha clan. With satisfying the relationship, Konoha would also come to peace from other nations that wished to attack the village to get the secrets of the byakugan and sharingan. He urged our children to be married once my daughter turned the age of 18. With the marriage of an Uchiha and Hyuga, the peace treaty with one another would be complete. But since you're the only one in the Uchiha clan, thus making you the leader. It is your decision if you wish to keep that treaty. The Uchiha clan would be once again alive and Konoha would respect to your demands"

"Why the hyuga?" Sasuke sat there, arms crossed.

"Why Hinata you ask? She is my eldest daughter. She was actually paired off with Itachi and you with Hanabi. But due many events that have occurred. My eldest daughter is of a better match for you."

Sasuke stood there silently. He got up and turned towards the door.

"I'm only doing this for the future of the Uchiha clan. Not the village" and with that he left.

Thanks guys for liking my story! =D I always get ideas and automatically write. Thanks for the support!=)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Chap 5 Poor Hinata

Its been a long time since I been here.

Sasuke was in his old home. The Uchiha village. It laid in ruins especially after the fourth war. Buildings were hard to tell from one another. Sasuke had a tough time guessing which home was his. As he walked around, he started to remember the past. The days when he was so alive, running from one store to another with his brother.

"Hey buddy"

Sasuke turned around only to see a middle-aged man.

"Can you move out the way. We are in the progress of rebuilding this place" said the man while looking at the piece of paper on his hands. It was the blueprint for the construction of the Uchiha village.

Many men came towards the village, carrying with them all sorts of equipment. Sasuke moved and watched as the men worked. Soon enough this place would be done, he thought.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around only to see the savior of Konoha Village. The annoying blonde haired ninja known as Naruto Uzumaki. He came rushing towards Sauke until he slipped and fell flat on his face. This is the future Hokage, the future of Konoha Village. He sighed.

"Sasuke! I heard that the Uchiha village was to be rebuilt again!" he gasped as he tried to breathe for air.

"It's none of your concern" he looked away from Naruto towards his village.

"I thought you were the only Uchiha left! Wait? Is there more alive?" he rambled on and on.

"Naruto!" another voice was heard from a distant. Both Sasuke and Naruto could feel the ground tremble.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled happily running towards her.

Sakura came towards Naruto and pumbled his face. Making Naruto fly, twirling towards a tree. BAM.

"Did you forget about our date!" she yelled angrily. "It was an hour ago!"

"sakura…chan…" Naruto laid consciously on the floor with a bloody nose.

"Oh hey Sasuke" Sakura barely noticed Sasuke next to her. "What's going on here?"

Sasuke ignored her question because he had enough of these two goofballs. It was even a pain to work with them during a mission and now to hear them here and at this time. It was like a living hell.

"I asked the same thing Sakura-chan" said Naruto as he walked towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"I heard from Tsunade that a peace treaty was finally completed with the Uchiha clan. Yet she did not tell me with who" informed Sakura.

"I'm out of here" Sasuke said coldly, annoyed by the two members of team 7.

And with that Sasuke vanished.

"Same Sasuke as always" said Naruto breaking the silence "Lets finish our date Sakura-chan"

Hinata was on her way to make some errands when she heard a voice. She knew that voice from anywhere. It was Naruto, her former crush. She quickly looked at the direction from where the voice was coming from. Naruto was eating at his favorite noodle shop with Sakura. Hinata's heart dropped when Sakura wrapped a string of noodle onto her chopstick and fed Naruto. She stood there in pain, not knowing why she could not look away.

"What are we looking at?"

Hinata snapped out of her trance and felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke stood next to her with his arm on her shoulder and his other hand gripping his waist. He got close to her ear and whispered "It'll be ok. You have me"

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed as red as a tomato.

"Hey its Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he noticed Hinata. But then he noticed Sasuke's arm around her shoulder. "Sasuke! what are you doing!"

"Stop messing around with her!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata was on the verge of exploding. The boy she liked had noticed her and she could feel Sasuke breathing in her ear. She tried to move but it was as if time had stopped.

"Sasuke let her go. She seems like she's going to…" Naruto stopped shocked at what he was seeing. Both Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped.

Hinata froze. She felt something warm on her cheeks. That something was Sasuke's lips. He had just given her a kiss. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Her sight started to get blurry and before she knew it, everything turned black. Hinata had lost consciousness. But before she could fall on the floor, Sasuke quickly picked her up. Naruto and Sakura were still in shock, and did not even notice Sasuke vanish until they were brought back into reality by the loud slap on the counter.

"Are you guys finished so I can throw this away" said the cook.

Poor Hinata! =[ lol. Hope this chapter was interesting =]


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Omg I'm so sad my favorite show desperate housewives is finally over =[. Well at least I'll still keep writing a chapter every day. Enjoy! =]

Chap 6 **The Flower Withers**

Hinata had awoken. She couldn't remember what had happened. She remembered Naruto and Sakura eating together. Then Sasuke's kiss filled her mind and she blushed. She looked around and realized that this was not her room. Where I'm I? Then she saw an uchiha emblem on the wall. I'm in Sasuke-kun's house! She was about to scream until she noticed Sasuke on the couch sleeping. What happened? As she uncovered the sheets, she noticed that she was not wearing her clothes. She had a large shirt on. Her face steamed with redness. Don't tell me that Sasuke-kun and I… As she tried to get up, she accidently slipped and fell right on the floor. She quickly covered her mouth, afraid of waking Sasuke. She looked at Sasuke and was pleased that he did not move. She walked towards Sasuke. He looked so peaceful. He shot his eyes open.

"AHH" Hinata whimpered as she fell on the floor.

Sasuke got up and looked at her and then automatically looked away with a slight blush on his face.

"Can you sit right. I can see…" he pointed.

Hinata looked at where he was pointing. He can see her underwear.

"GOMEN Sasuke-kun!" she blushed fixing the shirt.

"I'm going to take a shower so do as you wish. You may leave"

Hinata watched as Sasuke went into the bathroom. She got up and observed the room. Sasuke-kun's room is really clean. It was a small area yet not too shabby. She noticed a beautiful Lilly flower growing near his window. I never knew Sasuke had an interest in plants. He doesn't seem like that type. Hinata felt awful. She criticized Sasuke for the way he was. She then heard the shower running. Should I leave? She then noticed that her clothing were laying on a chair. Oh that's right, she thought. She just remembered that she had gotten them filthy from training with Neji earlier that day. He went through the effort of washing my clothing and …undressing me, she thought. I just can't leave without thanking him, it would be rude. She then got an idea. She would make breakfast to thank him. She rambled through the counters and found an apron and started to cook.

Meanwhile Sasuke was taking a shower (washing his super sexy body =p). Why did I kiss the hyuga? Why did I bring her here? Sasuke could not understand why he was so intrigued by her. I know she's going to help me rebuild my clan yet she's just any ordinary girl. She's in love with Naruto, not with me. Why did I get jealous when she just stood there looking at him? Why doesn't she pay attention to me? Sasuke was so used to girl's giving him attention that he failed to realize how it would feel not to.

_Back to Hinata_

Why did Sasuke-kun kiss me? She was so into her cooking that she did not notice that Sasuke was watching her.

"You're still here" he asked.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun.." she flinched as Sasuke's voice startled her. "I just wanted to make you some breakfast and thank you for caring for me last night. I still don't remember what happened…"

"Nothing happened. Don't overthink it" he knew that she was suggesting that they had sex.

Hinata sighed in relief. She went back to finishing breakfast. So this is how it feels to have someone make me breakfast, Sasuke thought as he watched her. Its been years since his mother had served him. He then saw a mere reflection of his mother in her. He imagined his mother humming that perfect melody she always did. He always hugged her every morning as she cooked.

Hinata then felt a firm grip around her. She dropped the pan and realized that Sasuke was hugging her.

"Sasuke-kun.." Hinata's heart was beating fast.

Sasuke remembered his mom would pat his head and kiss him on the cheek. He was so into the moment until he realized that that was the past. He quickly let go of his grip.

"Sorry" he sat back down.

"its…ok..sas..sauke-kun" she stuttered, too embarrassed to look at Sasuke.

She served him and they began to eat. AKWARD MOMENT. (lol)

Hinata broke the silence. "I hope my father is not worried about me"

"Don't worry I have that under control" he replied.

_Flashback_

Knock Knock

A blonde hair kunoichi opened the door.

"Hinata!" yelled Ino as she quickly went to feel Hinata's head to see if she had a fever "what you do!"

"I have a favor to ask"

"NOO I DON'T.." she was cut off by Shikamaru who covered her mouth with his hand.

"What is it Sasuke" replied Shikamaru.

"Can you tell Hinata's father that she will be spending the night with you" he said looking at Ino. Ino eyes widened with horror.

"Why Sasuke?" Ino asked finally getting Shikamaru's hand off.

"Just do it. I mean no harm to her"

Shikamaru stared at Sasuke and nodded "Alright"

And with that Sasuke left.

"Shikamaru you just can't let him leave with her! What if he does things to her" she was throwing a fit.

"Remember what you said. The treaty between them two. It's obvious that Sasuke wants to get to know her"

"How do you know that Sasuke wants that?" she yelled angrily

Shikamaru sighed "You women are so clueless"

_End of flashback_

"Oh that's Ino" Hinata giggled. She then noticed Sasuke stare at her and she quickly looked away.

"Why do you like Naruto" Sasuke blurted out. He couldn't believe he said that.

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed "well…umm..I ..admire Naruto-kun..he gave me the courage to get stronger" she said as she fidgeted.

"That sounds like admiration not love" he said harshly.

Hinata stopped fidgeting and looked at her plate. She felt a stab in her heart. Was it really admiration? It can't be. I do love Naruto. She then said something that she did not intend to say. "What do you know about love…" she whispered.

Sasuke eyes widened. Hinata eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe that she had said something awful like that. She quickly got up.

"Gomen…I must leave!" she quickly barged out of Sasuke's apartment room with tears falling.

Sasuke got up about to go after her. But he decided not to. He walked across his room towards his window. Their stood the flower. The same flower that he always liked due to its appearance. Hinata's words rushed through his mind. What do I know about love? He thought as he touched the flower. Then some form of anger rushed through him. He smashed the flower, breaking the pot in the process. The flower laid on the floor with half of its pedals gone. Sasuke raised his hand and blood dripped. He sat on his bed and looked in disbelief. He picked the flower and closed his eyes.

NOTE: Hey guys! Someone asked if this story was going to be long. Well as of now, I do not know but it will be like 15 chapters. I already know how this story is going to end unless I add some more parts before it. Not sure =] well thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter was cool! =D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will

NOTE: Hey guys, I won't be writing a chapter everyday anymore =/. I just got a job at dominoes' so that will take my time and also I'm going to start a mini semester at a college =/. But I'll try my best =D

Chapter 7 **The decision**

Knock Knock

"It better not be you again Sasuke" yelled Ino as she opened the door. She realized that it was Hinata.

"Ino….." she sobbed cleaning her tears with her sleeves.

"HINATA!" Ino cried as she grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and shook her back and forth "SNAP OUT OF IT"

Hinata was mumbling on and on, making it hard for Ino to understand.

"What am I supposed to do.." Hinata cried as she hugged Ino.

Hinata then felt a hand on her head.

"Come inside" said Shikamaru.

Hinata nodded and they all went inside.

"So Sasuke really asked you that" said Ino shocked.

"Yes…" Hinata looked down towards her hands as they were on her lap "Is it really admiration?"

Ino sighed. "Why Naruto? He's such a pain. He might be the future Hokage but he is so clueless about your feelings Hinata. You confessed your love for him that day when Pain attacked him. So what did he do? Nothing! He pretty much forgot about it. He's too infatuated with forehead girl"

Shikamaru sighed. "You women are so troublesome"

"What do you mean?" Ino yelled angrily while grabbing him by the shirt.

"I'm not giving you any advice Hinata but think about it. I know you really admire or like Naruto but why give your attention towards someone who's already giving their attention to someone else" he shook Ino off. "Obviously there is someone who actually wants your attention right now"

Shikamaru's words hit Hinata. She always had this urge to look for happiness but she failed to notice that her heart was already filled. She tried all these years to get noticed by someone who had no interest in her.

"How the heck do you know so much about relationships? Are you an expert or what!" yelled Ino.

"It's just common sense and you women are all too troublesome to actually understand" he sighed.

"Thank you Shikamaru" Hinata bowed "I must look for Sasuke-kun and apologize"

She ran towards Sasuke's apartment and knocked. She knocked once again. No one was home but she noticed the door was open and decided open it.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said quietly said as she opened the door.

Nobody was home. She noticed the flower on the floor.

What happened, she thought as she picked the flower up. Did Sasuke do this? She then noticed someone behind her. She quickly turned around but Sasuke quickly took a hold of her wrist.

"What are you doing here" Sasuke said coldly.

"umm..i justed wanted ..too.." she felt the grip of her arm get tighter and tighter. She dropped the flower.

"Leave" he let go of her.

"But I wanted too.." she was cut off.

"Now!" he yelled crushing the flower as he walked past her.

Hinata watched as the flower had no shape. It was in pieces. She fell to her knees as tears fell. She tried to look at Sasuke but it was too dark to see any form.

"I said leave!" he yelled angrily.

Hinata eyes widened with horror. Sasuke had activated his sharigan. The only things she could see were his red eyes in the dark.

"Go with Naruto" he said coldly.

Hinata couldn't take it any longer. Every time she tried to do something right, it came out horribly wrong. She felt a pain in her heart, but she also felt loneliness coming from Sasuke. She couldn't go on with the treaty. She might be a failure to everyone, but she just couldn't feel any feelings towards Sasuke. Then all of a sudden a puff of smoke appeared.

"Same Uchiha as always"

Neji had appeared.

"Hinata-sama get back" he activated his Byakugan.

"Hyuga" Sasuke scoffed. "Getting yourself in somebody else's business"

"You never know what you want. Your heart has a big hole, dark and empty" he turned around towards Hinata "Let's go Hinata-sama"

Hinata nodded and went out the room. Neji stopped. "It should be a privilege to be with Hinata-sama" And with that Neji disappeared.

The next day

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO BACK OUT ON THE TREATY!" yelled Tsunade pounding her fist on the desk.

"The Hyuga is not for me" he said unemotionally. "Without my approval, this treaty is now done"

Tsunade watched as Sasuke left. These teenagers are a pain in the ass, she thought. Why can't everybody just get along? She took a sip of her sake. Then an idea hit her. If Sasuke wants to act that way, then I'll just have to convince him.

"Shizune" she yelled.

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

"Send me Ino Yamanaka and Tenten, today will be a girls night out" she yelled as she threw her fist in the air "Today shall be an interesting day" she smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will

HI guys! So I don't start my training until Saturday. So **hopefully **I can try to finish this story off. Enjoy =]

Chapter 8 **The Plan**

"Hinata-sama. Your friends are outside" said Neji as he knocked on Hinata's door.

Hinata was looking at herself in the mirror. "Who?" she asked.

"The blonde girl and Tenten" he said as he opened the door.

"OH. Thank you Neji" she quickly got up and ran past Neji.

Poor Hinata-sama. He sighed. She can manage.

Hinata ran towards the door and opened it.

"Ino-chan! Tenten-chan" Hinata said happily as if nothing had happened. Both Ino and Tenten looked at Hinata in disbelief. Neji had told them everything. They knew that she was trying to hide her pain.

"Today's a girl night out" Ino smirked.

"Girl's night out?" Hinata asked puzzled.

"Yes! Us girls including Tsunade-same and Shizune-san" Tenten said as she had her arms crossed behind her head.

The three of them started walking in silence.

"Don't worry Hinata, everything will be okay with Sasuke" said Tenten, breaking the awkward moment.

Hinata's heart still ached thinking about Sasuke. She averted her eyes to her feet as usual.

"You'll work it out. Trust me" said Ino as she walked a little faster leaving Tenten and Hinata behind.

"What do you…" Hinata felt a slight tap on her neck. Before she knew it, everything turned black.

"Good job girls" Tsunade grabbed Hinata before she could fall. "Sorry Hinata. You'll thank me for this"

"Tsunade-sama, what about Sasuke?" Shizune asked.

"Oh you girls leave him to me" Tsunade winked. "Take care of Hinata and bring her over their got it"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune said as she grabbed Hinata.

Meanwhile Sasuke was visiting his home. This place looks better than it was previously. Buildings were rebuilt with the Uchiha banner on each of them. Then he heard footsteps.

"Who's their" it was too dark for Sasuke to see.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata came towards him.

Sasuke looked shocked. He couldn't believe that Hinata would actually want to talk to him after that incident.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke-kun…I just wanted to..tell you something.." she averted her eyes away from Sasuke with her hands crossed behind her back.

"What" he asked. "Make it fast"

"I….I…" she fidgeted.

"Just say it" he said harshly.

"I..I LOVE YOU" she screamed.

Sasuke's eyes widened. What going on here, he thought. He felt this pain in his heart, something he had never felt before. Those words raced in his mind. Somehow he couldn't move. Wait he actually couldn't. He felt as if someone was controlling him. Before Sasuke could turn around, he felt a slight tap on his neck. He laid on the floor unconscious.

"Good work Shikamaru" Hinata smirked.

Shikamaru came from behind a building. "Are you sure this is going to work, Tsunade-sama"

"Of course" she turned back to her original form. "It's for the sake of Konoha and besides Sasuke is really infatuated with this girl" she said as she grabbed Sasuke.

Shikamrau sighed "You women are such a pain"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hinata opened her eyes.

Where I'm I, she thought. She looked around and noticed Sasuke on the floor unconscious.

"Sasuke!" she gasped as she crawled towards him. She felt his head. Thank goodness he's ok. She laid Sasuke's head on her lap. What happened to us and where are we. She looked around. She looked back at Sasuke. Why can't he be this peaceful every day? She sighed. Sasuke shot his eyes open.

"AHH" she squealed. Backing away from Sasuke, making his head fall on the floor. "Gomen sasuke-kun!"

He quickly got up and fixed himself. "Where are we?"

"I don't know sasuke-kun…"

"From the looks of it, it seems we some sort of building" he walked towards a box and opened it. "a freezer" he showed her a package of meat.

"Why isn't it cold?" she asked.

"Seems like they must have the temperature turned off. For now" he walked towards the door. It wouldn't bulge. He then noticed something odd. He felt the walls.

"Seems like some kind of jutsu has surrounded this building" he stepped back. "FIRE STYLE JUTSU"

His fireballs did not do a thing, not even a scratch. This must be the work of Tsunade, he thought.

"How did you get here Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked as she got up.

Sasuke looked at her but then remembered those words. He turned around, with his back facing her.

"How did you"

"Um..I remember walking with Ino and Tenten. We were going to meet with Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san. That's…all I remember"

So that woman tricked me, Sasuke thought. He shrugged off those words that he had heard.

"Do you remember how you ended up here Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I got tricked by my own weakness" he smirked. "The Hokage had something to do with this"

"Tsunade-sama?" Hinata looked puzzled. "Why would she?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata with skepticism. She's as clueless as that baka Naruto. "Anyways, we have to find out a way to get out of here before we freeze to death"

Meanwhile outside

"Are you sure this is a good idea Tsunade-sama" asked Ino with a concern look on her face.

"Trust me" she sipped her sake "Before this night is over, they'll be all over each other"

"I don't know, Hinata is pretty fragile" stated Tenten.

"Well then, let's heat up this situation. I mean cool" she lowered the temperature.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Sasuke-kun…is it me or is it getting colder" Hinata covered herself with her arms.

Sasuke felt the temperature change. Crap, he thought. At this point, I don't know what I'm capable of. He tried to look for a way to get out of there. We must get out of here before it was too late. The thought of being alone with Hinata was not a good idea to him. Even he had his limits.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews =]. This story is quickly ending =( but I'll make it worth reading. Enjoy!

Chapter 9 **The change**

"Sasuke-kun aren't you cold" Hinata asked with a worried face.

Sasuke wore a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper. While Hinata wore a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket. So it's obvious that Hinata is warmer than Sasuke.

"I'm fine" he still stood up looking for a way to get out. Hinata was sitting on the floor watching him.

"Sasuke.." she called him.

"What" Sasuke turned around to look at her.

"Gomen.." she averted her eyes toward her feet.

"What for"

"I never meant to say that awful thing to you…"

"Well you were right. I never loved anyone. When I was little, I was far too young to understand love"

"What about your family?" she questioned.

"I did love my family. But hate overcame my love for them. Especially Itachi. I wanted my revenge. Until that day we fought our battle, I realized that my brother cared for me. That day I cried" he looked away.

Hinata now understood Sasuke. He has never had true friends to show him love. He always lived for and by himself.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata still looked down to her feet.

Sasuke looked at her direction.

"You..have…me" she looked directly at him with a smile as a few tears fell.

Sasuke was speechless. No matter how awful he had treated her, she still managed to put a smile on her face. He felt something different in his heart. He felt happiness.

"Thanks" he looked away with a slight blush. "I didn't mean it about Naruto. I know you really like him"

Hinata's smile disappeared. "Your right Sasuke-kun.. all my life I wanted to be like Naruto-kun. I wanted to become stronger, have the courage to stand up for what I believed in. That's admiration. Not love" She looked at Sasuke once again "But I have to follow orders remember" she smiled again.

"I know you don't want to"

"Oh no Sasuke-kun…I'm okay with it. I actually want to do it" she blushed.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with a disbelief look. He could not believe what she was saying. She actually wanted to be with him.

Hinata rubbed her hands together, trying to get them warm. "It's getting colder"

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah yes Sasuke-kun.." she looked at him giving him a slight smile.

Sasuke looked at the door. They're going to keep us her for a while, he thought. He looked at Hinata. I hope she can last. Sasuke went to sit beside her.

"Sasuke-kun…" she was cut off. Her eyes widened.

Sasuke zipped open his shirt and pushed her inside.

"Shut up and stay warm" he closed his eyes.

"Yes.." she stuttered. Hinata could not believe what was happening. She laid her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beat faster and faster. Hinata felt comfortable, she actually didn't mind living the rest of her life like this. She felt her eyes close.

Sasuke sat there in an awkward position. I can't believe I'm doing this, he thought. He leaned his face closer to Hinata. He noticed that she had fallen asleep. This feels nice and she smells good, he thought as he laid his head on her.

Another hour had passed. Sasuke was starting to close his eyes. Then he heard a noise. The door had opened.

Tsunade and Shizune were the only ones outside.

"Well well Sasuke" she snickered. "Seems like my plan worked" Shizune stood behind Tsunade and giggled. The sight was so rare, to actually see Sasuke like this.

"About time" he said.

"Tsunade-sama…" Hinata rubbed her eyes trying to focus.

Neji came and picked up Hinata. "Let's go Hinata-sama" Hinata continued to sleep.

Sasuke watched as they left.

"So Sasuke, changed your mind yet?" Tsunade said drinking another sip of her sake.

Sasuke got up and zipped his shirt. "You made it much more interesting" he smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Chapter 10 **Their night**

3 months later

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Hinata as she ran towards him.

Sasuke watched as the Hyuga came towards him.

"Gomen…I'm late" she tried to catch her breath.

"Its okay. Let's go" he gave her a slight smile.

"HAI!" Hinata regained her posture and smiled back.

They were headed towards Ramen Ichiraku.

"What may I get you?" asked Teuchi, the cook.

"Your two specials" answered Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Hinata-chan?"

The two turned around to only see the blonde haired ninja, Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata answered.

"What are you guys doing?" he gasped. "On a date" he nudged Sasuke with his arm.

"Ummm…well.." Hinata blushed as she fidgeted.

"Yeah got a problem with that" Sasuke put his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

Naruto's mouth dropped. "IS THIS TRUE HINATA-CHAN"

"Y…ye..yes" she stuttered.

Naruto laughed "It's good to see you happy for once Sasuke" He gave Sasuke a rough pat on the back.

"What do you want Naruto" said Sasuke looking annoyed as he also giving Naruto a rough pat on the back.

"Well, Tsunade has a mission for Team 7" Naruto sat beside Sasuke.

"A mission" said Sasuke as he took his arm off Hinata.

"Yeah for later. Not now. She said it has something to do with a village and us staying over there for a couple of months"

"At a time like this" said Sasuke as he sighed. "Alright, you can leave now"

"Can't I just eat some ramen! I won't disturb"

"NO" he said coldly.

Naruto sighed "Fine. I don't want to ruin you alone time with Hinata-chan" he winked.

Hinata blushed as a red as a tomato. Naruto left and they were served.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata broke the silence.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You know today's the Konoha festival"

"What about it" he took his chopsticks and swirled the noodle to eat it.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go" Hinata looked down at her plate while she swirled the noodles.

"It's just a festival, nothing special"

"But it's a celebration of the founding of Konoha" she gasped.

"Konoha doesn't really matter to me" he said coldly "I'm just here since I have no better place to go"

"Oh" Hinata frowned. So Sasuke-kun is just here because he has no other place to go. He has no interest in Konoha then he must not have an interest in me, she thought. "Well Sasuke-kun, Excuse me but I have to get ready" she left without looking at Sasuke.

Did I do something wrong, he thought as he watched her go away. Damn it! I'm not good with this stuff. He sighed.

"Good job bud" said Teuchi as he laughed.

"What"

"You're even more clueless than Naruto. It's obvious that the girl wanted to go with you" he picked up Sasuke's plate.

"How would an old man like you know"

The cook turned away from Sasuke and started to wash dishes. "I'm old, but couples eat here all the time. I listen to them argue, but then make-up. You've got to learn how to talk to her or else someone else might do it for you"

Sasuke got up "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone fears that name, so I have no competition"

And with that Sasuke left.

"That boy is something else" Teuchi sighed.

"Their! All finished!" Ino had just finished fixing Hinata's hair.

Hinata turned around and the girls were awed in amazement. Hinata had a red kimono with flowers surrounding the tips of her sleeves and bottom layer. Her hair was braided into a bun with a flower pendant sticking out. She looked amazing. (I didn't know how to describe it but here's a link on how it looks like. .com/izanami )

"You look amazing" Tenten cried out.

"Sasuke would have a heart attack if he saw you like this" Ino winked.

"Hey is Sasuke going with you?" Tenten asked as she put on her sandals.

"well…umm..no" Hinata looked at her feet.

"WHAT!" Ino screamed "That idiot" she scoffed.

"Don't worry Hinata, You can go with us" said Tenten giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Tenten-chan" Hinata smiled back.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Neji had arrived at the festival. It was a night everyone would remember. (It had games like any other like catching a fish, etc.) Hinata and Ino ate their hearts out by going to every concession stand and buying one of everything. The festival was ending and the moment everyone was looking forward to was the fireworks. Hinata watched as the girls played with the sparklers.

"Cmon Hinata" Ino yelled.

"It's Okay. I'll watch" she yelled back. She stood afar and watched. I wish I had someone to spend this day with, she thought as she saw Ino and Shikamaru having fun. As well as Tenten and Neji.

Hinata then noticed a sparkler igniting next to her. Her eyes widened and tears fell from her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun.." she covered her mouth.

"It's no fun if you're by yourself" he said handing her the sparkler. He was wearing a black kimono with the uchiha symbol on the back. (Something like this. /blingee/view/112676129-boy-in-kimono-black). Hinata looked at Sasuke in astonishment. He looked incredibly handsome.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" she smiled.

Sasuke looked at her and then quickly looked away "You look nice"

The rest of the night Sasuke and Hinata had fun. The fireworks were postponed due to some issues. So Hinata taught Sasuke how to catch a fish, since he was bad at it. Hinata watched Sasuke as he tried to concentrate. It looks like he's having a good time, she thought. Who would have thought this was the same boy that everyone hated because he had left the village. He had a different side to him. A peaceful one. Hinata couldn't keep her eyes off Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand was too focused to notice Hinata looking at him. Damn this fish! How the hell are we supposed to catch it with this paper cup, he thought.

The night was almost over. The main event was about to begin. Sasuke and Hinata watched the sky over the mountain where the Hokage's faces were carved.

"Hinata"

Hinata was shocked to hear her name. This was actually the first time he had used her name rather than Hyuga. She turned to look at him.

"Yes" she replied.

"I need to ask you something" Sasuke looked away from her and towards the sky. The sky is beautiful especially with the full moon, he thought. Perfect timing especially what I'm about to ask her.

He looked at her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

NOTE: HI guys! Sorry I didn't upload a chapter yesterday. I was called in from my manager to come over and practice with the phone and making pizza's. It's so much to remember! Especially answering the phones! I can't even understand some people, they mumble .. I actually start working tomorrow. So I doubt ill update but I'll try!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not and never own Naruto

Chapter 11

Hinata stared at Sasuke. She couldn't believe what was happening. She could sense her palms sweat and feel her throat become dry. What should I do, she thought. Is Sasuke-kun proposing? But it's too soon, we barely started to get to know each other over the past 3 months.

"Hinata" Sasuke said once again.

"Ye..ss Sasuke-kun" Hinata was waiting for the question. She thought how she was going to answer. Should I say yes? No that doesn't sound right. Maybe 'of course'. No!

"I want you to live with me"

"I do" she yelled right away, but she failed to realize what he had asked.

"You do?" he asked surprised.

Hinata stood their dumbstruck. This is so embarrassing! Before she could say anything a shout was heard far away.

**Meanwhile far away **

"WHAT!" yelled Ino as she stood up from the bushes she was hiding in. She was quickly pulled back inside.

"Shut up" whispered Shikamaru "You're going to blow our cover"

"Sasuke asked her the wrong question!" yelled Tenten.

"SHHHHHH" once again Shikamaru whispered.

"Tell me again why we are hiding in here" said Neji.

"SHHHHH" both Tenten and Ino whispered in unison. They directed their attention to the couple far away.

"Women these days" sighed Shikamaru. Neji nodded in agreement.

Back to the couple

"Did you hear that Sasuke-kun" Hinata asked as she looked around.

"Do you?" Sasuke said ignoring her question.

"Umm..well…my father won't approve of that" she looked away from Sasuke.

"Don't worry; I already talked to him about that decision. He approved"

Hinata looked at Sasuke amazed. He had planned this already. What should I say? She thought as she averted her eyes towards the sky. This is a big decision. He really does care about me especially for coming tonight.

"Of course Sasuke-kun" she smiled at him.

Then they heard a loud popping sound. They diverted their attention towards the sky. Hinata was astonished by the beautiful scenery.

"It's so beautiful!" yelled Hinata as she pointed towards the sky.

Sasuke averted his eyes towards Hinata. In his eyes, Hinata looked stunning as she reflected the different colors of fireworks. How can he have not noticed her at the academy or the Chunin exams. Inside, he was glad that Naruto had Sakura. He wanted Hinata all for himself. The only kunoichi in Konoha that he will ever notice.

"Yes it does" said Sasuke as he still looked at Hinata. He was implying it towards her.

The night had ended. Sasuke and Hinata left together. Their destination: the uchiha household.

NOTE: Hello my fellow readers. This is a short chapter! Sorry, but I have a little surprise for you guys. Check out the link on my profile. Enjoy =D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto.

Chapter 12 **The night**

"Wait Sasuke-kun" yelled Hinata as she fixed her Kimono. "It's really hard to walk in this"

"Let me help you" he picked up her and carried her bridal style as he followed the path.

"AH Sasuke-kun…you don't have to.."

"I know I don't have to" he looked straight ahead "shut-up and don't complain"

"Gomen Sasuke-kun" she quietly laid her head on his chest.

They have finally arrived at the uchiha compound.

"We're here" he said as he gently let Hinata down.

"It's as big as the hyuga compound" she exclaimed as she looked at every direction checking out the village.

"The workers finished a month ago. That's when I started living here" he proclaimed.

"All by yourself?" she asked.

"Until now" he said as he gave her a look.

"HAI" she squeaked as she turned red.

They soon arrived at Sasuke's home.

"Your home is beautiful" she was awed in amazement. "It's amazing how fast the workersfinished. Even putting furniture in here"

"I decorated it myself" he stated. He then led her to her room. "This will be your room. Your belongings were packed by your maids"

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" she said as she bowed.

Sasuke left and she was left alone in her room. She was relieved that she did not have to sleep in the same bed as him. She unpacked her stuff and let her hair down. She was having a hard time taking her kimono off. Ino must have tightened the bow, she thought. Maybe Sasuke-kun could help me. She quietly knocked on his door

"Sasuke-kun. Are you busy?" she silently opened the door.

Sasuke opened the door and they were face to face. They were so close that their nose almost touched one another.

"What is it" he asked as he laid his hand on his hips and the other hand laid on the wall.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun for disturbing you but..umm I'm having a hard time taking off my Kimono"

"Turn around"

Hinata quickly turned around.

"You looked very different today" he stated as he attempted to untie her bow.

"Different? Gomen Sasuke-kun, I must have overdid it with the makeup"

"No I mean in a good way. You looked beautiful. Their all finished"

Hinata turned around and bowed. "Thank you Sasuke-kun" she looked at him and smiled.

Sasuke quickly took a hold of her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata gasped.

"Shut-up idiot" he said as he still had a hold of her. "Your different. Something that I can't get out of my head. Thank you for making my existence to live even more interesting"

He quickly pulled away and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her in for a kiss. Hinata eyes widened. What's going on? She thought as she felt Sasuke's lips on hers. All sort of thoughts filled her mind. Everything is going by so fast. My fist kiss with someone, with Sasuke-kun. This was a night that Hinata will remember. She gently put her arms around Sasuke and their kiss continued throughout the night. More than a kiss was given that night.

Hey guys hope you liked my picture! It took me a while to draw that but it's so cute! Lol well I wonder what Sasuke and Hinata are doing ;). Lol theirs gonna be an even bigger situation ahead so enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Chapter 13

NOTE: "…." Means dialogue.

'….' Means thought.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Hinata opened her eyes as she felt the sun's warmth touch her skin. Last night was a night Hinata will never forget. She looked at her left side and noticed Sasuke was gone. 'I wonder where Sasuke-kun left to'. She then had a horrified look on her face. 'What if he left because he didn't enjoy what had happened last night.' She quickly got up, covering herself with the sheets since she was naked. She then noticed a note on the counter. It read:

'I went to the Hokage's office for a meeting. Do whatever you wish to do.'

She noticed her outfit neatly folded under the note. She quickly changed and went to the kitchen. As she began cooking, she was relived Sasuke had told where he was going at. She wondered how she was going to face him, especially after last night's intimacy. She blushed just thinking about it. She couldn't believe what had happened. She then heard the door open and Sasuke came in.

"We…lcome ..home Sasuke-kun" she bowed.

"You're up early" he replied as he sat on the chair.

"I wanted to make breakfast' she said nervously. She tried not to stare at Sasuke so she continued her cooking.

"Don't be nervous. Look at me"

Hinata turned around and looked at Sasuke "Not at all Sasuke-kun..I'm not nervous." she smiled at him.

"Don't worry it was my first time also" he said as he averted his eyes away from her. A tint of blush rose across his face. "I'm glad it was with you"

Hinata felt happiness in her. Sasuke enjoyed it. The next few weeks Sasuke and Hinata would enjoy their time together. They went for walks, went to restaurants or just simply stayed home and sat on the porch. That ended until Sasuke was called for a mission.

"So when time are you leaving Sasuke-kun" she asked as she packed his backpack with goodies.

"Tomorrow morning" he replied as he watched her. "I'll be back in a month or so, depending on the job at the hidden village of the mist. Are you ok?"

"Just feeling a little nauseous, that's all" she replied.

"Get some sleep. I'll finish packing"

**The next morning**

Hinata and Sasuke walked towards the entrance of Konoha Village. Their they saw the rest of Team 7.

"Hurry Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto was besides her making kissy faces. "Hurry up and kiss her!" he laughed.

Hinata as always blushed. While Sasuke had an embarrassed look on his face. He walked ahead of Hinata and turned around to stop her.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she asked as he stood in front of her.

"Close your eyes"

"ummm…" she closed her eyes. 'Is he going to give me a kiss?' She stood their nervously as she waited for something to happen. She then felt a finger on her forehead. She opened her eyes.

"Take care Hinata" he said giving her another poke. And with that Sasuke left.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will

Chapter 14 **The sick couple**

"What would you ladies want?" asked Teuchi as he took out his notepad.

"Your two specials" answered Ino as she held up two fingers up.

Hinata and Ino waited to be served.

"So Hinata, how's it going with Sasuke?"

"It's been going great" she smiled.

"Oh really" Ino gave her a sly smile. "You seem too happy about it, did something happen?"

Hinata thought about that night. She quicly blushed and started to fidget with her fingers. "Ummm…well…"

But before Hinata could answer, she was saved by the cook. He had finally served them.

"Enjoy" the cook handed them a pair of chopsticks.

"This smells delicious" said Hinata as she leaned towards her ramen to smell it. She tried desperately to change the topic.

"Don't change the conversation. What happened between you two!" Ino said as she pointed at Hinata with the chopsticks. Ino then noticed Hinata have a weird look on her face. "Hinata what's wrong?"

Hinata looked at her ramen. As the smell came towards her, she caught a sick feeling grow inside her.

"Hinata?" Ino asked as she touched her shoulder.

Hinata quickly turned around and threw up.

"Hinata!" yelled Ino as she got up to assist Hinata.

"I'm…okay, just been feeling a little sick lately" she said as she grabbed a napkin to clean herself.

"Let's take you to the doctor. Maybe you caught something"

And with that the girl's left.

**Meanwhile with Sasuke **

"Alright guys, eat up" said Sakura as she served her teammates.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto looked at their bowl of rice and then looked at each other.

"Rice again?" sighed Kakashi. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Old lady Tsunade taught you how to get super strength and heal but not learn how to cook" Naruto said having a depressed look on his face.

"WHAT!" yelled Sakura as she threw her cup of rice towards Naruto's face.

"There's more of where that came from" she yelled as she threw them a death glare.

Team 7 ate silently. Until Sasuke broke the silence. As he took another bite, he had a sick feeling inside. He quickly turned around and threw up.

"That's the third time this week "stated Kakashi.

"You should really get that checked out" said Naruto as he continued to eat his rice.

"I already did" Sasuke shot back.

"I checked him" stated Sakura. "But he seems fine"

"You're an Uchiha. Nothing is ever wrong with you. Use you sharingan to tell you what's wrong" laughed Naruto

"Yeah it foresees that you're going to choke on that rice" he smirked.

"What? How do you…" Naruto never learned not to eat with his mouth open.

**Back to Hinata**

"Congratulations. You're going to be a mother" said the nurse as her hand stopped emitting a flashy green substance. She took her hand off of Hinata's stomach.

"WHAT?" yelled Ino as she looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked at the nurse and then at Ino. She couldn't' believe it; a child was growing inside her. She felt a little woozy. Then before she knew it she fell unconscious.

**NOTE: Hey guys, I got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that this stroy is ending already. But the good news is that about 5 more chapters are left. A big problem is going to occur =o. so stay tune =]**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Chapter 15 **The news**

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Shizune. She came running into Tsunade's office.

"This better be quick Shizune" said Tsunade as she took a sip of her sake.

"It has been confirmed that Hinata is carrying a child" she tried to catch her breathe. Shizune had just received news about Hinata when she was visiting the hospital.

Tsunade quickly shot up from her chair "I must report this to the Hyuga's"

"What about Sasuke?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade quickly took a scroll from her drawers and wrote down a quick message. She snapped her fingers and a messenger came barging in.

"Number 02134, make sure this gets to Sasuke" she handed him the scroll.

"Yes Tsunade-sama" he quickly saluted and rushed out of the room.

"Shizune let's go" Tsunade said as she put on her Hokage robe.

"Hai" replied Shizune.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

As Hinata slowly opened her eyes, all she could make sound of was her name being called. She quickly focused her eyes on an object in front of her. That object was Tenten.

"About time you're awake" said Tenten. She sat back down on the chair besides Hinata's bed.

"What happened?" asked Hinata as she sat up.

"You don't remember?" questioned tented. She looked at her with an unreasoning look.

Hinata looked towards her hands. She then remembered the nurse telling her that she was expecting a child. Her eyes widened with horror.

"What's with this gloomy atmosphere" said Ino. She came in the room with a cup of water and handed it to Hinata.

Hinata stared at the cup of water. Why was she horrified at the thought of carrying a child? Was it because it was Sasuke's. Or the fact that she might not be strong enough to be a mother.

A knock was heard.

"Hey girl's" Tsunade waved as she entered with Shizune. She quickly averted her attention towards Hinata. "How are you feeling?"

Hinata didn't reply back. She was lost in thought. 'What should I say? I'm so happy but then I'm so afraid.' Everybody averted their attention towards her, waiting for her reply.

"Great" she smiled, trying to conceal her grief.

"There's going to be a meeting at the Hyuga household. Come along" said Tsunade. Hinata followed as well as Ino and Tenten.

**Meanwhile with Sasuke**

"Kakashi-sensai, what is the objective of this mission" Sakura asked as they were hidden behind a tree.

"To infiltrate any enemies" he said.

"This seems pointless" whined Naruto.

Then a sound was heard. Something far away was rushing towards them. Naruto and Sakura were about to attack when Kakashi pulled his arm out to stop them.

"Stop. It's a messenger" he stated.

"How do you know Kakashi-sensai" asked a puzzled Naruto.

"Nobody runs as fast as them. Trust me"

The messenger ran towards Sasuke but quickly stopped before him.

"Mail for Sasuke Uchiha" he said as his legs kept on marching. He left before Sasuke could open the scroll.

"What does it say" both Naruto and Sakura clompered over Sasuke's shoulder trying to get a look. Sasuke shrugged them off and slid the scroll open. As he read the message, his face underwent a major change. Team 7 noticed his unique change and knew something must have had happened. He dropped the scroll and turned around to face away from his team. Kakashi picked up the scroll and opened it. Naruto and Sakura were behind him to read along. They underwent a change as well. (from ^_^ to '_' to ._. to o.0). They slowly turned their heads towards Sasuke. Their jaws almost dropped to the floor. Well except Kakashi, he just stood there carrying the scroll amused by his team.

"Did your sharigan foresee that!" laughed Naruto trying to break the silent mood. That earned him a slap by Sakura.

Sasuke did not answer. He continued to think about what he had just read. A child was to be born. Not just any child but his child. A future Uchiha.

"I must go back to Konoha" he said.

"Sasuke! You must finish the mission first!" yelled Naruto.

"This mission does not concern me. The well-being of my child does" he said coldly.

"I don't think that's a good idea" suggested Kakashi. He took out a red book and began reading.

"What do you mean" Sasuke turned around to look at Kakashi.

"Hinata might not be in a good position right now. The news was shocking indeed. But be in her shoes. She is really fragile right now. Especially after hearing the news. Your appearance might shock her even more" Kakashi averted his eyes away from the book and towards Sasuke. "Let her take it in slowly. Women are fragile particularly at the thought of carrying a child"

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He would have to wait 3 months.

Thanks for the comments, especially the long ones lol. Well I drew another picture. I have the link posted up on my profile. Check it out if you guys want to.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Chapter 16 **The change**

"Today we have gathered for an important meeting" Hiashi indicated as the doors closed. "As you may have heard, my eldest daughter is expecting. No word of her pregnancy should be let out as from today. The Hokage and the Hyuga's are the only one that should know" he paused "This is the first time in history that a child will be born of a Hyuga and uchiha. Therefore the safety of Hinata is very important. Many enemies will attempt to kidnap Hinata to get a hold of that child".

"She will be heavily guarded by our anbu force" Tsunade said as she crossed her arms. "Unfortunately Sasuke was put on a mission at the wrong time. If we knew ahead of time of Hinata, Sasuke would have stayed but we cannot call back our forces from the village of the hidden mist. They have just been in a war and are in desperate need of help. Backing our forces will hurt our relationship with them. Also their whole village was destroyed therefore it will take about 3 months or even more for our workers to help repair their village. Sasuke's team is to infiltrate any enemies that wish to attack the weak nation"

Everybody sat in silence. Hinata did not once look up. She looked at her hands on her lap. Neji stared at her the whole time. He noticed that she did not make a noise nor move. He couldn't believe what was going on. Hinata was in danger all because of the Uchiha.

"I will protect Hinata-sama" yelled Neji as he shot up. Everybody averted their attention towards him.

Hiashi looked at him in a disbelief look. "Neji!" he shot back "You are the leader of the Hyuga clan. Your position is here. Don't you dare make a hasty move. Sit back down"

Neji nodded in agreement. He knew he had no say in it. He quietly sat back down.

"This meeting is now over" Hiashi said.

Tenten and Ino waited patiently for Hinata outside the Hyuga manor.

"Hinata!" they both yelled running towards her.

"What happened!" yelled Ino.

Hinata did not answer. She stood their quietly as she looked at her feet. She was lost in thought. The child she was bringing to life will be in danger. How is she going to protect her child when she can't even protect herself? She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and came into reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We're here" said Ino.

Hinata looked around her and realized that they were already at the Uchiha manor. She did not even notice that they had walked.

"Thank you.." she walked towards the door.

"Hinata" said Tenten.

Hinata turned around and looked at her friends.

"You're not alone. We will be here if you need any help" smiled Ino.

"You're our comrade and we care about you. We don't even mind spending the night with you. That's what friends are for" smiled Tenten as she gave her a thumbs up.

Hinata smiled and tears dropped down her face "Thank you"

The next few days, Hinata stayed home. She sat on the back yard porch and enjoyed the beautiful scenery. The sun shined and the ducks swam freely in the pond. She was afraid of Sasuke's reaction to the child. She knew that he already got the news from the Hokage. Yet she wished she was there to see his reaction. 'What if he isn't ready to have a child? What if he breaks off the treaty?' Many thoughts revolved around her head. She was snapped out of her trance when she felt a hand on her arm. She quickly looked besides her. It was a child

"Hiruzen?" she questioned. She picked up the child and looked around "Where's your mother?"

"He was so excited to see you Hinata"

Hinata turned towards the direction of the voice. It was none other than her sensai.

"Kurenai-sensai!" she squealed. Her appearance had surprised her. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the news" said Kurenai as she sat down.

"Oh.." Hinata placed Hiruzen on the floor and sat besides Kurenai.

"Did Tsunade-sama tell you" she asked.

"No it was your father" replied Kurenai.

The women sat silently on the porch. They watched as little Hiruzen chased a butterfly.

"Children are so beautiful" said Kurenai.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I was so surprised when you accepted to fulfill the treaty" she paused "You've grown to be a powerful kunoichi. You're afraid of putting your child in danger right?"

Hinata flinched and was amazed on how her sensai could always know what was wrong with her.

"Hai.." Hinata said.

"You know I was afraid of having Hiruzen"

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Hinata.

"I always told myself on how I was going to manage to raise a child without a father. Will I be able to raise him right?" she took a deep breathe "But then I realized that no matter what happens, I will always love my child" she averted her eyes toward Hiruzen. "During those long 9 months, I realized that he is my happiness that I vow to protect. When Asuma had died, I cried my heart out; not knowing what I'll do with the rest of my life. But when I found out I was pregnant, that all changed. Hiruzen gave me a reason to wake up every morning and smile. I will always protect him even if it costs me my life. I know deep down inside that his father is above watching him". Kurenai got up and picked up Hiruzen. She swung him slowly and hummed him a lullaby. Hinata eyes widened and she began to cry. The moment was so beautiful. Kurenai went up to Hinata and gave her a slight poke on her stomach. Kurenai smiled. "This child will grow and you'll realize that no matter what danger lays head, you will vow to protect it with your life."

"What happens if something does happen to the child" asked Hinata with a worried expression on her face.

"This is going to be Sasuke's first child. With a person like him, I don't think anybody will even think about touching that child" she laughed as she began to walk away.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Chapter 17 **The unexpected boy**

"Thanks for lunch" smiled Hinata. She bowed down and began to leave.

"She sure does have an appetite even though it has been a month" sighed Shikamaru. He began to count his money in his pouch.

"That's what you expect from someone who is expecting" giggled Ino.

"Now I'm afraid of having kids of my own" he said "that's going to be double the paycheck"

Upon hearing his comment, Ino smacked him on the head. "Hinata! Want us to accompany you to the Uchiha manor" she yelled waving her arms.

Hinata turned around. "It's ok! I'm going to the training ground"

Hinata has recently been going to the training grounds. It was the only place that she could relax by hearing the sound of the waterfall. She sat down and listened to the wind push the currents in the water. That all ended when she heard a noise. She opened her eyes and noticed a group of girls going towards her.

"So is this the girl that lives with Sasuke-kun" said a blonde haired girl.

"Yes she's the one" scoffed a brown haired girl.

"Who the hell do you think you are" yelled the blonde.

"Please leave me alone" replied Hinata as she avoided their glare. She got up and began to leave but the girls were not so pleased by her actions. As Hinata attempted to walk away, she was surrounded by a larger group.

"We're not letting you go that easily" yelled another girl.

"What does he see in you!" yelled another.

The group of girls continued to close in towards Hinata. It was obvious that they we crazy fan girls. Hinata knew she couldn't take all of them at once especially under her condition.

"We want you to get away from Sasuke-kun. If you do we'll let you go peacefully. If you don't, you'll find out the hard way" said a girl as she took out a kunai knife. Two girls quickly took a hold of Hinata and put her arms behind her back. The girl with the kunai came towards her and grabbed her hair. "So, what's your answer going to be?"

Hinata watched in horror as she was surrounded by the girls. She couldn't tell them the truth about her child, that'll cause an even more problem. Hinata lifted her head up and looked at the girl. "Gomen..but I'm already in love with him" she said as she smiled.

The girls were shocked by Hinata's answer. They looked at her with a disbelief look and drew even closer.

"I heard Sasuke-kun hates girls with short hair" smirked the girl. She pulled Hinata's hair and drew the kunai closer and closer.

Meanwhile far away, the anbu were watching Hinata carefully.

"We should hurry" stated the anbu with the owl mask.

The anbu with the cat mask took out his arm and prevented his comrade from going in "Wait. Someone already beat us to it"

A noise was heard from a bush. The girls quickly diverted their attention toward the sound and were ready to attack. All of a sudden a boy fell out of the bush and landed flat on his face. He quickly got up and swept his coat. Hinata looked towards the boy. 'Sasuke?' she thought. The boy turned around and showed his face. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black trench coat with black gloves. (This character is Hai from Darker than black. If you have seen the anime, then you'll understand how his personality is. His character is exactly as the anime character except I'm not going to give him the power he has there.)

"Im..I'm sorry" he said embarrassingly. "I was looking for my Kunai knife that I left here earlier" He looked at the girls and smiled.

"Who the hell are you" said a girl. "You're not from this village" she pointed towards his headband on his head.

The boy glanced towards his headband. "I'm a chunin from the village hidden by clouds." He smiled once again. He then noticed an object sparkle on the floor. "My kunai!" he quickly went towards to grab the item until he tripped and fell on his face again.

"You've got to be kidding me. That guys a chunin" they all laughed.

"Take care of him girls" said the blond haired girl. The girls reached into their pouches and threw various forms of sharp objects towards him.

"Hey!" he gasped. "What did I do?" he quickly dodged their movement but in a clumsy manner. He would slip and fall but then get back up. He then appeared next to a girl and used her as a shield.

"Don't hit me!" she squealed to her friends.

Hinata was finally let go. She landed on the floor and looked towards the boy. He ran in circles trying to avoid getting hit.

"Let's talk this over" he whined as he kept on running.

"Stay still!" yelled a girl. She made hand signals and clones appeared.

The boy stopped and looked at her clones. Before anyone could blink, all the clones were gone.

"How is that possible!" she yelled.

The boy stood still and looked at the girls with a serious face. He lifted his hand up and closed his eyes. All of a sudden a powerful gust of wind blew. The girls were knocked down from their feet and thrown back. They tumbled onto the floor and looked at the boy with an alarming look.

"We'll get you next time Hyuga!" the blonde haired yelled as she retreated with the rest of the group.

Meanwhile far away

"Who is that guy?" questioned the anbu with the cat mask. "The way he just used one hand to make that wind, he's no ordinary ninja"

"We have to report this to Tsunade-sama" said the anbu with the owl mask. They quickly vanished.

Back to Hinata

"Are you ok?" asked the boy as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Hinata looked towards the boy. She was till shocked by the earlier event. 'What would have happened if they did hurt me? They could have hurt my child. She looked away and began to cry.

"Hey Hey! Don't cry" he smiled at her. "I was there the whole time; I wouldn't have let them touch you"

She looked at the boy and her tears stopped falling "Thank..thank you"

"The name's Li Shengshun" he took out at his hand.

"My..my name's Hinata Hyuga" she shook his hand.

"I'm an exchange student from the hidden village by clouds. I got lost but somehow ended up here" he laughed. "Hey can you show me around here?"

Hinata smiled back "Of course"

NOTE: I just finished watching darker than black and I loved the main character. Therefore I used his character for this story. Hope you enjoyed it!

.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Chapter 18 **The conversation**

"What? Really! You live with THE uchiha" he gasped. "I heard many stories about him..." he had a serious face on. "Where is he?"

"He left for a mission a month ago. But he'll be back soon" said Hinata as she fiddled around with her ramen. "He's really a good guy….deep inside" she smiled.

Li looked at Hinata. For some reason, she was the only person that he actually took an interest in. He looked away from her and continued eating.

Hinata looked at Li with amazement. "You have a big appetite" she giggled.

Li looked at his 10 empty plates and laughed "That's nothing, I can eat more"

"Hey buddy! You're going to make us close early if you keep eating" sighed Teuchi. "Yet I'm not complaining. But you sure do eat more than Naruto"

"Naruto?" Li asked as he took a bite of the noodle dangling on his chopsticks.

"The future Hokage" smiled Hinata.

Li stared at his ramen "He must be a strong person"

"Hai! If it wasn't for him, Sasuke-kun would have never returned"

"You must really like this Sasuke" he smirked.

"ummm..." Hinata blushed and looked away.

Li laughed and gave her a pat on her back. "It's ok; I heard it from your own words earlier today"

Hinata looked at Li and blushed as red as a tomato "You…you heard that.."

"Sasuke's one lucky guy to have a nice person as you" he grinned.

"Don't you have someone important in your life" she asked.

"My mother died a long time ago" His face underwent a change as he continued talking. "I was 8 years old when she was killed on a mission. The day before I became a chunin"

Hinata felt a pain in her heart. 'Li must have really cared about his mother. It must have been hard growing up without a mother' Hinata then put her hand on his shoulder. "Li-san"

Li turned around to look at Hinata.

"I bet your mother would have been very proud of you because if you were my child I would also" She gave him a smile.

Li's eyes widened and he began to tremble.

"Li-san, what's wrong?" She said with a worry expression on her face. She gently put her hand on his shoulder but he quickly shrugged it off. Li got up and stepped outside. Hinata quickly followed.

"I'm sorry" he said as he laid his hand on the side of his head.

Hinata looked at Li with a frightening look. She was not sure if she should get close to him. "Li-san.."

Li looked at her and grinned. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Sorry but we'll take it from here" two anbu appeared besides Hinata.

"Gomen Li-san. Good night" she bowed and followed the anbu.

Li turned around and walked towards his apartment. A man was leaning on the wall as he walked by.

"Pretty weak" he said as he ignited his cigarette.

"What do you want father" said Li coldly as he stopped.

"Part of your job is not to have emotions"

"I don't. I was just caught off guard"

A trail of smoke flew in the air as the man walked away. "Don't forgot your purpose here"

Li nodded and vanished.

"Li Shenshung. Age 15. Became a chunin at the age of 8" said Tsunade as she flipped through a stack of papers in her hands.

"Why is he here Tsunade-sama" asked the anbu with the owl mask.

"It's an exchange program to improve the relationship between Konoha and Kumogakure. A student from their village is here, while a student from Konoha is over their" she said. She crossed her hands and laid her chin on them. She closed her eyes and sat silently for 5 minutes. She opened her eyes. "Keep a close eye on him"

"Hai" Both the anbu vanished.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will

Note: Someone asked if I'm doing a character cross over with more characters of darker than black. No I'm not, that guy who smokes is just the father of Li.

Chapter 19 **The friendship**

**A week later**

"Li-san!" waved Hinata as she stepped out of the Yamanaka flower shop. She noticed Li walking the opposite direction.

Li turned around and noticed the Hyuga carrying four pots of flowers. "Let me help" he said as he took the pots. "As a gentlemen, I won't allow you to carry these. Their too heavy for you"

"Ah thank you Li-san" said Hinata as she wiped the dirt off her apron.

Li looked at Hinata and noticed her attire was differently today. She had gloves, a hat, boots that were specially made for gardening. She wore light purple overalls with a white shirt underneath. "Are you gardening?"

"Hai!" she smiled.

Li looked at her smile and looked away. 'Why is she always happy? She smiles at everything'. He watched her as she ran towards a flower. She kneeled down and carefully caressed it.

"It's so beautiful" she said as she turned around to look at Li.

Li nodded in agreement and continued to listen to her as she talked. 'She's different from other females'. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Hinata asked him a question.

"Li-san? Do you want to help me?" she asked.

"Sure" he smiled.

They arrived at the Uchiha manor and went to the backyard where the garden was located at. She handed him an apron with a flower imprinted on the front. "Do I really have to wear this?" he sighed.

"So you won't get dirty" she then handed him the pot.

"Is there a particular reason why you chose these flowers?" he asked.

"Did you know that Lily flowers symbolize virtue" she said as she took the lily flower out of the pot and placed it in the ground.

"Not everything is good" he said as he gently grabbed another flower and placed it in the ground.

"You're right. We live a world full of good and evil. But there's always good in people"

"Good in people?" he said as he stared at the flower.

"Not everybody has evil intentions" she replied. "People change after they realize what they're doing is wrong…like Sasuke-kun.." she gently touched the Lily.

"Sasuke?" he said.

"Sasuke-kun left the village and joined Orochimaru. He later joined the Akatsuki. But Sasuke-kun came back. And here we always thought that Sasuke-kun wanted to destroy Konoha village. But he didn't. He only left to become stronger. To learn of the Akatsuki's plan and save Konoha" she said.

Li looked at Hinata as she watered the plant.

She continued "Even someone like him has some sort of good intentions"

"So the reason is Sasuke" he said.

"Hai. He's the flower that I wish to take care of for the rest of my life" she smiled. She then thought of an idea. She quickly picked up a lily out of the ground and placed it in the pot. She handed it to Li.

"For me?" he asked in a shocking voice.

"This flower represents our friendship" she giggled. "I dont know why but I feel safe around you"

"Why would you be in danger?" he asked in a serious tone.

"um…well..I'm not supposed to tell anyone" she continued working.

"You can trust me. Besides remember this flower represents our friendship" he grinned.

Hinata smiled back "I'm pregnant"

"WHAT? REALLY?" he shouted, almost dropping the pot.

"Shhhh!" whispered Hinata.

Li quickly regained his posture "You're going to be a great mom" he whispered.

"Thank you" laughed Hinata.

Later that day

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? A few of my friends are coming over" she asked.

"Thank you but I'm calling it a night. You're going to have to resupply your fridge if I eat" he laughed. "Besides I got to give this little fella a nice spot in my apartment" he pointed towards the Lily flower.

Hinata waved as Li left. Li continued walking and thought about his conversation with Hinata. 'Good in people huh?' he quickly shrugged that idea out of his mind. All of a sudden he felt the pot shatter into pieces, the soil slithered through his hands.

"I hate flowers" said a man

Li turned around to see his father standing on a tree. He was the one who had thrown a kunai knife towards the pot. "Get rid of it" he said as he inhaled the cigarette.

Li looked at the soil in his hands. The flower laid there, dying.

"You're a really good actor. Being mister nice guy" the man laughed. "When your mother died, you went under my care. Remember what I have taught you your whole life. You only live to be an item"

Li continued to look at the flower. He did not make any movement.

"I'm giving you two months to finish your job. If you don't, I'll come in and help" he vanished.

Li continued to carry the flower. He took off his cloak and placed the broken pieces in their along with the withered flower.

Two months had passed and Li continued to meet with Hinata. As Hinata's stomach continued to grow, Li tried any way to help her out. He would carry her groceries, help around the house, and help her garden. They weren't alone all the time. Ino and Tenten would sometimes hang out with them also. As time flew by, it also meant that Sasuke would come home.

**The day before Sasuke's arrival**

Hinata rushed here and there to clean the Uchiha manor. She was ready for Sasuke to come to a clean home. As she continued to clean the floors, the bell rang. "Coming" She quickly got up and opened the door.

It was Li. Li was breathing quickly and had a slight cut on his cheek.

"Li-san!" she yelled "What happened?"

She brought him inside and went to grab the medical kit. Li silently waited for Hinata as he sat in the living room.

"What happened" she said trying to catch her breathe.

"I got attacked by a group of guys.." he said.

"Thank goodness you're okay" she was relieved that Li had no major injuries. She placed a band aid on his left cheek where the cut was located at.

"When is Sasuke coming back" he asked.

"Tomorrow, why?" she said.

"Can't wait to meet him. I hope he doesn't hate me" he laughed.

"What do you…" before Hinata could finish her sentence she felt a slight tap on her neck. As she slowly fell, she saw Li stand up and have a smirk on his face. 'Li-san' She fell unconscious but Li quickly grabbed her.

"Did you take care of the anbu" said his father as he appeared.

"Yes, their dead" he said coldly.

"Let's go" they vanished.

**Another note: Yeah this story is going to be longer than I thought! lol well i promise it will be good. enjoy! =]**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

NOTE: I'm sorry guys for the late update! I have school plus my job so it's a pain! -_- Well enjoy! =]

Chapter 20 **The Team**

"We just received news from Kumogakure that the fifth Raikage was deceived. He was in some sort of trance" Tsunade got up and looked outside the window.

"A trance" questioned Kakashi.

"It's a form of jutsu that only one family can pull off"

"The Akima clan" said Kakashi in a serious tone.

"The Akima clan has the power to erase the memories of their victims. In the process, they can also place false memories"

"I thought it was just a myth" stated Kakashi.

"My grandmother told me about the clan when I was a little girl. Upon learning of their powers, the Akima Clan was wiped out. Many villages were afraid that their power would lead to destruction" She turned around. "That's why I want you guys to rescue Hinata quickly. You were her former teammates, therefore you know her very well"

"We'll locate her as quickly as possible" yelled Kiba "We've grown accustomed to her smell, so it won't be hard right Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked back.

"Is there any clue where she might be located at?" asked Shino.

"From what we were told" said Tsunade "She is located somewhere close to Kumogakure"

"It won't be hard" stated Kakashi. "Just like when we tried to find the location of Sasuke, we can do the same for Hinata"

"One more thing" sighed Tsunade "Don't get in the way" she was mainly looking towards Kiba.

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Kiba.

"This is going to be interesting" said Kakashi as he turned towards the door.

All of a sudden the door barged open and a very angry Sasuke came in.

"Don't get in my way" he said coldly.

"Pfftt!" scoffed Kiba.

"Also one more thing" said Tusnade as she broke the quarrel. "When the fifth Raikage was snapped out of the Akima jutsu, his memories of everything was lost. Even his own family."

"So you mean…" said a horrified Kiba

"Hinata will not remember anything"

Everybody stood there in silence.

"Whoever this guy is, he will pay if he ever touches her" said Sasuke as he broke the silence.

All eyes went towards Sasuke. Kakashi and Shino nodded in agreement.

"Well what are we doing here!" yelled Kiba "Let's get going"

The team vanished. Tsunade looked towards her sheets of papers on her desk. 'I hope it's not too late'

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Do you know who Sasuke is?"

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked in a puzzled manor. "No..no I don't"

Hinata sat in a chair and looked towards the fire kindling the candle on the desk. A man hovered over Hinata as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"So when you see Sasuke, what are you going to do?" he said as he caressed her hair.

"Run away from him because he is dangerous" said an emotionless Hinata.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Sorry for long update. This college work is some hard stuff! Ugh. I'm suppose to work on my essay but I felt like writing this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Hinata watched as the fight continued to go on between the Uchiha and masked man. 'Why' she thought. 'Why is everyone getting hurt' She looked around the place and bodies were scattered everywhere.

She kept her gaze on the Uchiha. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"This will soon be over," stated the man.

"Yes Saru" replied an emotionless Hinata.

"End it," said Saru as he snapped his fingers.

The masked man ran towards Sasuke and pushed him away. He sent him soaring towards the wall, cracking it in the process.

Sasuke screamed in pain.

"Sir" a man appeared next to Saru. "The others are making their way here. You should get out of here"

Saru nodded in agreement. "Lets go Hinata"

"Running away like a coward!" shouted Sasuke. He slowly got up and wiped the blood flowing down his chin. "I'm taking her back with me even if it kills me"

"Hinata is mine now" laughed Saru. "Theirs nothing you can do. It's over now"

"Apparently you don't know who I am" smirked Sasuke. "I am the one who brought down the Akastuki"

Saru disappeared. "You apparently don't know whom you're dealing with" He appeared in front of Sasuke.

Hinata continued to focus her attention towards Sasuke. "Sasuke…" she whispered. Tears began to run down her cheeks yet she was still in an unconscious state.

"You're a fool for coming here alone without your team" he whispered in his ear. "When Hinata gives birth to that baby. I'm going to kill her"

"You bastard!" shouted Sasuke as he flung his sword toward Saru.

Saru quickly jumped out of the way and landed next to Hinata.

"Finish him" he snapped his fingers again and the masked man dashed towards Sasuke.

The fight continued. The two jumped in the air, slashing against one another. They landed on the opposite sides.

All of a sudden the men noticed an object floating in the air.

'That's…' thought Sasuke.

"Whats wrong with you! Kill him!" yelled Saru rushing towards the masked man. He then noticed the object fall on the floor. He looked at the masked man and saw that his cloak had torn. "I thought I told you to get rid of this flower!"

The masked man began to tremble.

Hinata also began to tremble. She began to remember. 'That flower. It's a Shirayuri(Lily) flower' Memories began to fill her mind. Memories of Sasuke, that flower in his apartment. That flower she gave to Li.

"Listen to me you fool!" yelled Saru. He crushed the flower in his hand. "Now get rid of him!"

The masked man continued to tremble. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on the side of his head. 'What's going on' he thought.

Saru lifted his arm up "Wake up!"

"Li!" The masked man shot his eyes open as soon as he heard that voice.

A loud noise was heard.

The masked man watched as Hinata slowly tumbled towards the ground.

"Hinata!" yelled Sasuke. He quickly rushed to her aid before she could fall directly down.

"Foolish girl!" sneered Saru.

The masked man eyes widened with horror. He remembered now.

_Flashback_

_"Dad!" screamed a boy. His father laid on the floor dead._

_"Come with me"_

_The boy looked at the stranger in front of him "Get away from me!" he cried as tears piled all over his face._

_The stranger lifted his arm up._

_The boy closed his eyes and looked away. He knew he was going to die_.

_"Li!" The boy opened his eyes as he heard a familiar voice._

_A loud noise was heard._

_The boy watched in terror as his own mother slowly fell down. "Mother!"_

* * *

The masked man took off his mask.

"Li…." whispered Hinata. She fell unconscious in Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke!" yelled Li. "Take her and leave! I'll take care him" He grabbed his sword from his back and held it horizontally.

"You think you can take me on" said Saru. "I'll be done with you quickly just like your family!"

Li turned sideways towards Hinata and Sasuke. He lifted his arm out and held his palm facing towards them. A gust of wind blew towards the couple and they were thrown out of the room. Sasuke clutched on to Hinata as they landed safely on the ground.

"Go now!" he yelled. The building began to tremble.

"What are you doing Li!" yelled Saru. "You're going to kill yourself in the process!"

"As long as you're dead, that's all that matters" he said coldly.

Sasuke placed Hinata in his arms wedding style and quickly left.

'


End file.
